


Люди ведь так делают?

by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор завёл себе привычку гулять в одиночестве, и Маркус догадывался, почему.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 4





	Люди ведь так делают?

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Люди ведь так делают?  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 971 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200), Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** пост-революция (мирная)  
>  **Примечания:** авторская пунктуация  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннор завёл себе привычку гулять в одиночестве, и Маркус догадывался, почему.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Люди ведь так делают?"

Детройт накрыло зимой слишком рано. Подхваченные ветром, крупные хлопья снега взмывали вверх с серого асфальта и, кружась в затейливом танце, аккуратно оседали на плечи. Маркус никогда раньше не любовался красотой времён года, потому что не имел способности оценивать её, равно как не понимал глубины живописи Карла или истинного настроения музыки. Но именно эта зима стала для него иной: девиантность, Иерихон, друзья, революция, смятение, победа — чувства и события, словно спираль, туго сплелись друг с другом, но иногда их было так много, что тириумное сердце не успевало отбивать ритм. 

А ещё был Коннор.

Который завёл себе привычку подолгу гулять в одиночестве.

Маркус догадывался, почему он искал уединения: RK800 был единственным девиантом, который до последнего отрицал это в себе, откатывая систему и игнорируя программные сбои, боролся, но проиграл, а когда мир разлетелся на тысячи сломанных линий, Коннор наверняка почувствовал, как этот самый мир его отверг. Маркус ничуть не сомневался в искренности его слов тогда, в церкви; буквально через пару часов, с армией андроидов «Киберлайф», Коннор доказал, что его слово, как обет, — непреложно. Однако иерихоновцы настроения Маркуса не разделяли. Слава детектива-охотника опередила Коннора, поэтому молчаливый бойкот, точно пузырь вакуума, душил его в стенах новой штаб-квартиры Иерихона — «Бук Тауэр» (правительство не особенно торопилось отвоёвывать у них одно из старейших зданий города).

[ Сканирование пространства ]  
>Следы на снегу  
>>Отпечатки подошвы  
>>>Модель обуви «Caterpillar: Second Shift Old School Boot»  
>>>Коннор пошёл в сторону стадиона «Комерика-Парк»  
[ Варианты маршрута ]  
>Вашингтон-стрит — Парк-Авеню — Уитерелл-стрит  
>>Расстояние: 0,4 мили  
>>>Время прибытия: 8 минут  
>Вашингтон-стрит — Вудворд-авеню — Мемориальный фонтан Эдиссона — Уитерелл-стрит  
>>Расстояние: 0,4 мили  
>>>Время прибытия: 9 минут

Выбрав маршрут номер два, Маркус поправил воротник пальто и твёрдо зашагал по чужим следам. 

Детройт без машин и нескончаемого потока людей выглядел сюрреалистично. Ещё неделю назад жизнь кипела и бурлила в этом огромном котле, а сейчас от неё остались лишь пустые здания и тишина. Долго ли правительство просидит в засаде, Маркус не знал, но даже если впереди была ночь куда более долгая и тёмная, он переживёт её не в одиночку. Точно кадры из кинофильма, Маркус прокручивал в памяти их марш протеста, первых освобождённых, погибших, напуганных, но _живых_. И сейчас он искал самого потерянного из них, того, кто рискнул всем, чтобы искупить ошибки своего машинного прошлого. 

Ворота на стадион с двумя тиграми оказались не заперты. Следы змеились по запорошенному снегом газону, сворачивая налево, но Коннора нигде не было. Просканировав пространство ещё раз (четырнадцать видов трибун, две из которых инфилд), Маркус ни на мгновение не сомневался, где искать, и машинально вскинул голову, вглядываясь в замёрзшие окна. Сто двадцать два шага, тридцать четыре лестницы и дверь в длинную крытую трибуну, на которой никого не оказалось. Дойдя до середины, Маркус был уверен, что маршрут, траектория следов и потенциальное место укрытия верные. [ Что я упустил? ]

— Смею предположить, что ты меня ищешь, — раздался за спиной голос Коннора.

Маркус обернулся и, сделав шаг в сторону, упёрся бедром в заиндевевшее сидение:

— Но ты нашёл меня первым.

Коннор преодолел расстояние между ними и отзеркалил его позу, встав напротив. [ Избегает телесного контакта? ] 

— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел бейсбол? — Маркус нарушил короткое молчание первым.

— По программе я не интересовался спортом, но слышал, что команда андроидов оказалась лучше команды людей.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

Маркус вытянул руку и провёл ладонью по заледенелому стеклу, ощутив покалывание на полимерной коже.

— Нет.

— А хотелось бы?

— Я не знаю, чего должен хотеть.

Их разговор сам по себе был похож на перекидывание мячика из рук в руки. 

— Ты запутался. 

Маркус не спрашивал, он подытоживал очевидное, а судя по тому, что Коннор не возразил, он попал в яблочко.

— Когда я был машиной… — Коннор достал из кармана четвертак и стал крутить его в пальцах. — … Мои задачи были прописаны компанией. Я точно знал цель своего существования, средства, которые были необходимы для её достижения, а теперь выхожу из спящего режима и не знаю, какова эта цель. 

Подкинув монетку в воздух, Коннор едва не уронил её и крепко сжал в кулаке. Вторая попытка оказалась хуже — четвертак упал на пол. Опередив его, Маркус наклонился и поднял монету.

— Карл как-то сказал мне, что быть человеком значит делать выбор и совершать ошибки. Каждый день. Все эти вероятности приведут к какому-то исходу. — Подбросив тихо зазвеневший четвертак, он ловко поймал его. — Беда андроидов в идеальности, потому что в их программе не может быть сбоя, а мы освободились от неё. _Ты_ освободился.

Коннор поднял голову, и их глаза встретились. Это был не холодный взгляд машины, что направляла на него пистолет на корабле, эти глаза излучали тепло. Правда, в пальцах, которые сжали правую кисть Маркуса, чтобы вернуть себе четвертак, отсутствовал и намёк на терморегуляцию. Они были ледяными. 

— Как давно ты сканировал себя на неисправность систем, Коннор? 

— Ежедневная диагностика после девиации больше не является приоритетной, поэтому я её не проводил.

Коннор больше не пытался вернуть себе четвертак и разжал пальцы на чужой кисти таким жестом, словно его ударило током. 

— Позволь мне. 

— Я не думаю, что… 

— Позволь, — твёрдо настоял Маркус и отключил симулятор кожи на правой ладони.

Тяжело вздохнув, Коннор повторил движение Маркуса и позволил ему взять себя за руку. 

— Твои термогенераторы неисправны. Есть риск переохлаждения биокомпонентов.

— Полагаю, причиной поломки стали многочасовые прогулки. 

— Ты замёрз. Так происходит с людьми, когда они долго находятся в холодной среде. Ты теперь живой, Коннор, нужно беречь себя.

Маркус положил четвертак в карман и мягко взял его левую руку в свою.

— Сейчас я подниму температуру своих термогенераторов и не отпущу до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь, что твои пришли в норму.

— Хорошо.

Коннор больше не прятал взгляд. В их положении и можно было рассматривать окружающую обстановку, но Маркус заставлял его смотреть в глаза. Андроидский этикет не позволял проникать в чужие мысли, а говорить что-то ещё не хотелось. Секунда за секундой, вдох за выдохом, Маркус прогонял холод из рук Коннора, зачем-то двигая кончиками больших пальцев по тыльным сторонам его ладоней. 

[ Люди ведь так делают? ] 

Показатели температур постепенно приходили в норму, но Коннор молчал, а Маркус и не хотел разрывать этот безмолвный контакт взглядов и прикосновений. Ведь чтобы быть человеком — слова не нужны, куда важнее — тепло, которое ты можешь отдать другому, даже если и не осознаёшь до конца, что это значит.


End file.
